DNA Productions
Logo On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and 2 double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. A monkey jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" Did you know kendrick lamars song that he say DNA in is very epic and he said that because this yep yep yeah - hes still those only good rappers today The logos The original 1994 logo featured Helix The Cat, a purple cat with 2 tails twisted forming a DNA looks at us from behind him and blinks 2 times then jumps. This was featured on the Jimmy Neutron pilot episode. A new logo was released in 2002 with Paul, a three-eyed monkey, popping up and out of the bushes to the right (facing the other way), turning to the audience, and waving while saying “Hi, I'm Paul!” Other variants were also used. They are: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Jimmy Neutron: "Junkman Cometh" through "Sink a Sub/Lady Singing News" - 2 Pauls said ‘Hi We’re Paul’ and - Paul forgetting his line and saying “Hi i'm...Line?” - Instead of Paul turning around, Paul jumps right out of the bushes and Paul forgetting his line again and “Now what did you want me to say again?” in a hyper voice. - Paul with a moustache and saying “Hola, soy Pablo!” (which translates to "Hi, I'm Pablo" in Spanish.) and after that, his moustache falls off. - The logo in reverse, making Paul say “!luaP m'I iH”, depending on how you hear it. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes and tries to say "Hi I'm..." but cuts off shortly and spots at some water, and finishes his sentence and says "...running in the water!" This is the first lost variant Paul won't stay still. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes and tries saying "Hi I'm..." but cuts off and shouts "Oh, forget it!" and runs away. This is the second lost variant Paul is not standing still. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes once again and almost said "Hi I'm..." and slaps his nose, saying "Oh, I quit!". This is the last lost variant Paul whacks himself in the face while saying this. - Paul absent from the logo and an off-screen man softly says "Paul...?" Cartoon Network Meets Nickelodeon and Disney Channel -Paul is playing with the bazooka, when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get it. -Paul says, "Hi, I'm-'Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost, the one-of-a-kind everyone who brings you this message'!" -The logo in the sky was reddish. -The logo in the horror version. -SpongeBob walks as the eyes closes as he saying with waves his hand like Paul: "To Return!" as the hand waving ends in the logo. (instead of Paul jumping.) -The new 2002 DNA Productions (Hi I'm Paul!) logo plays normally, but when Paul finishes his smile, he gags instead and vomits 1 times. For the 1rd time, the vomit comes out with Courage, Eustace, and Muriel (as seen in the Courage the Cowardly Dog cartoon), both covered in monkey's barf. Throughout the following conversation, Paul looks at Courage, Eustace, and Muriel, puzzled. Courage cleans up Eustace as Eustace says "YEW-UK! (Yoo-uh-k) We've been slobbered!". That gives Muriel an idea, unnaturally. He takes out a sign reading "DNA PRODUCTIONS: 85 YEARS ENTERTAINING THE BEACH!" and says "Look what I made!" Courage replies back with "It's a stone, Eustace Bagge. You did not make it!". Paul suddenly takes a LARGE inhale through his mouth and sucks Eustace, Muriel, and Courage (who's screaming "AAAAHHHHH!" like in the A Katz at the Motel episode), the trees (which reveals Paul the 3-Eyed Monkey's full body for the first time in an audience), the text that says "d n a" and "productions", the ® symbol, music, the beach, and then the screen goes to the black. Paul then burps, stands up, looks around, and his head turns facing the audience, visibly smiled. Paul runs away, but we suddenly hear the infamous "WHAT THE FU- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!" sound effect and at the boom part of it, an explosion emerges, causing Paul to flee from the set, running towards the camera, causing the camera to fall off the photography director's hand and break with static lines. The lines then make a static TV screen and we hear a distant voice of Courage saying "Eustace!" mixed along with Courage also saying that Muriel had gutted like a fish, and Eustace looks at the arms cut off and a hole through his skull, two blood. We suddenly cut to Eustace and Muriel died at us and cut back to the static. We then cut to the middle of the Nickelodeon Haypile logo. This time after it fades out to black,it fades out to white and the main title "Gotta Blast!" and the title said: "You!" before ending the video. -DNA Productions's text is not appear. When Cosmo kissing Wanda's belly. -The logo to scare Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Mr. Sun, Marie, May, Lee, Eddy's Brother, and the rest of the people at Cul-De-Sac. -On Super Mario Bros, Mario replaces Paul and the music is the Super Mario Bros theme. -The whole logo is night, and Paul can't see by saying "I'm in midnight madness!" -Paul on a baby at his Baby Diapers. -A parody of the "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer" logo. Note: This logo was used from 2002 to 2006. Scare factor 1994 version - High to Nightmare; because the weird, cartoony cat holding a chopped off head and it’s sudden static appearance can be WAY too innapropiate to kid. You must not watch it, or Johnny Quazar (that old version of the Jimmy Neutron) will make the same thing to you. But for some viewers it’s Low for those who are used to it because it’s a funny. 1998 version - Low to medium. the weird noises might catch you off guard. Also due to the fact, that the cat has 2 tails and may be freaky to some viewers, but some may find the cat cute. 2003 - Normal: None to low. due to Paul having 3 eyes and the fact that he can speak which can scare some, but some people might find Paul cute. 2 Pauls: Low to medium. The fact that there is now 2 of them May unnerve a few. But some might find both of them cute. Bi-Lingual: Low barely on bordering medium. It may scare some unsuspecting viewers. But it's actually funny if you think about it. Backwards/Reversed: None to low, due to Paul staring at us at the beginning. But if you listen closely, it sounds like he is saying "Ow! My eye!" that many will find funny. Which, in that case, drops the scare factor. Paul Blooper #1: Minimal to Medium due to Paul coming out of nowhere at the beginning. It will surprise unsuspecting viewers. Paul Blooper #2: Low to medium. Due to Paul (yet again) popping up out of nowhere. But it's funny. Coffee Break (Where's Paul?): None to Minimal. Due to the voice asking "Paul?", as It may catch some off guard...but it’s harmless. New 2002 Variant: Low to High. Paul vomiting and burping is so disgusting and can scare some, and you may find it from Courage the Cowardly Dog. And all they found was a dead monkey can scare some, but before that, worse, the WTF Boom, and it is NIGHTMARE! For those who are used to it, None. Otherwise, none for those used to every variant. Parodies In an episode of "The adventures of Carlos the Caterpillar" when Carlos was in a beach, the same music in the DNA productions logo was heard. A image burn program on a windows vista or windows 7, the same music in the DNA productions logo was heard. On the episode of Johnny Test or the Curious Geroge movie, the same music. Watch it if you dare... i'm watching it NOW!Category:Unscary Logos dna productions bnd screen gems v of doom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Faces Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Weird Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Third eye Logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Fancy Logos Category:BLOOP Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain cats Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that are either good! Category:Logos with monkeys Category:Logos that contain xylophones Category:Super-scary logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Veryscray Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:BND Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that from BND Of Doom Category:Logos that from BND Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that not scare Niz Chicoloco (Geo G.) Category:Logos barbie loves Category:USA Category:Comedy Category:Im a barbie girl,in a barbie world!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logo with animals Category:Taken From An End Of A Jimmy Neutron Episode Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED? Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY- Category:?? Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:OMG Peppa's so UGLY andd she died Category:DHX Category:X media Category:Netflix Category:Netflix! Category:Netflix!! Category:Netflix!!! Category:Netflix and chill Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake Throw up Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:D Category:N Category:A Category:Logos that scare The Simpsons Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 1-3) Category:Hi Category:I'm Category:Paul!! Category:Dddddddddddddd Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Shed Category:Taken From Veggietales Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Paul? Category:Taken from "Santa vs. The Snowman 3D" Category:Taken From "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Otori Kohaku cry Category:Logos that make Kanbayashi Yuko cry Category:Logos that make Fujiwara Misaki cry Category:Hi, I'm Paul! Category:Hi, I'm........Line??? Category:Hi, we're Paul! Category:¡Hola, soy Pablo! Category:Now what did you want me to say again? Category:Hi, I'm.....running in the water! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, forget it! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, I quit! Category:!luaP m'I ,iH Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Logos that contain monkeys Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey Scream a lot. Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine Logos That Scare Henry The Octopus Category:Logos that make family guy cry Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that make skullgirls box art unsecure Category:Logos that make bones laugh Category:Logos that make mario roms Category:Logos that weed Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Hey! Je m'appelle Paul! Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that make Mittens cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Treat cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Crystal Crown cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make- OH COME ON YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS INNUENDO? Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Taken from Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry